


Of Dreams and Nightmares

by tsubaki353



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prom kings, Sterek oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubaki353/pseuds/tsubaki353
Summary: Sterek oneshot.Have you ever had a dream where things start off good but take a turn for the worse? Derek has one of those dreams... plz remember to review.





	Of Dreams and Nightmares

This is actually my first oneshot story I’ve ever written…There maybe some grammatical errors but please bear with me as I’m trying to find a beta reader…. Hope you guys like it…. Reviews please.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Dreams and Nightmares

"Thank you all for coming tonight." announced Lydia Martin over the microphone "The votes have all been tallied and we have our king and queen of Beacon Hills senior prom. Drum roll please." the usual suspending beat of drums hummed through the gym 

"And your king is Stiles Stilinski" applause roar through the gym then quickly silenced as Lydia was about to announce the queen of the night "your queen is... Oh this is a surprise... Ladies and gentlemen the person crowned tonight won't be crowned queen but king, congratulations to Derek Hale. Everyone if you would please help me welcome our senior court king Stiles Stilinski and his king Derek Hale." applause once again roared throughout the gymnasium. "If everyone would please clear the dance floor the royal court will lead us in the first dance of the night." everyone shuffled off towards the edges of the dance floor as the king of the night and his prince descended hand in hand. 

As they reached the dance floor the couple began their dance with a slow waltz. "Congratulations your highness. See, what did I tell you about coming out. I told you nothing would happen. Everyone is cool about it" Stiles reminded Derek about one of their many earlier conversation about coming out.

"Yeah yeah. I still feel like I'm going to pass out though. What if something happens-" Derek started before Stiles shushed him mid-sentence.

"Derek nothing will happen tonight. You are here. You are with me and nothing will happen." Stiles reassured his boyfriend.

It was one of those I told you so moments. Stiles was always right in these kinds of situations. "Alright I'll relax as long as I can spend my time with you I'm fine with that." replied Derek as the continued to dance. 

As they danced Derek relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms. He thought he could stay like this forever. Even dancing his feet felt light as feathers and it was as if they were gliding through each step. 

 

Just as he felt relaxed and completely comfortable with whom he was Derek felt the one thing no lover should ever feel. He felt Stiles being ripped away from him. 

 

When he looked up the first thing he saw were Ennis and Kali dragging Stiles away from him. "HELP! DEREK!!!" cried Stiles. "NO!!!" roared Derek preparing to fight them but was knocked down and repeatedly beaten by Ennis.

Derek was on the floor, bloodied and bruised, as he watched helplessly as they dragged his love away. "No stop!!! Don't hurt him!!! Somebody help" Derek called out but no one from the on looking crowd budged. The last thing he heard was Stiles screaming his name before everything went dark. "DEREK!!!!!!"

 

Derek Hale jolted up in his bed from anger and freight. It's early morning and he finds himself in Stiles bedrroom. In Stiles bed, with his lover by his side. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Derek kept saying to himself as he rocked back and forth trying to regain some control. Not long after Derek wakes Stiles stirs awake.  
"Derek are you okay?” he asked groggily “Oh my god you're shaking what's wrong” asked his concerned boyfriend but before anything else could be said Derek quickly grabs Stiles and hugs him tightly. The only thing Stiles could do was comfort the shaking and sobbing quarterback by kissing Derek’s forehead as he tried to calm his lover down "It's okay Derek. You're fine. You're fine."

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." cried Derek

 

"What for?" Stiles asked softly "For not being there for you and not being able to protect you." Derek said looking at Stiles face where evidence of a black eye was present. The swelling had gone down but the dark mark still served as a reminder of what happened and of what Derek could've prevented. 

 

"It's okay Derek. You got to me before Ennis and Kali did anything else to me. If you hadn’t come when you did who know what they could've done. You saved me." Stiles said

 

"But-" began Derek "No. No buts. You shouldn't have to feel bad about this they were jerks and didn't approve of us. It's over now. You saved me. They were arrested and we're both safe now and that's all that matters." said Stiles

 

Derek just couldn't forgive himself for letting Stiles get hurt but at the moment they were both safe and that was something he was thankful for. Stiles then coaxed Derek back to bed they held each other and slowly drifting back to sleep. 

As the early morning sun began to rise, beams of light shone through the open window of the bedroom shining on two prom crowns sitting side by side.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what did you think? If you liked it or have any pointers about writing please review. Thanks for reading


End file.
